wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow: The Black Jaguar
"Shadow: The Black Jaguar" is the ninth episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 2, 2013. Overall, it is the 49th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On April 9, 2013, "Shadow: The Black Jaguar" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Rainforest Rescue. In this episode, the Wild Kratts receive a distress call from a Wild Kratts kid in Central America, who found out that inventor Zach Varmitech is plotting to use a black jaguar in one of his schemes. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are looking for jaguars, but at this time, they are unable to find a single one. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. As the Wild Kratts' Tortuga flies in the Earth's atmosphere, the Kratt brothers are wondering where to head to for their next adventure, which they narrow down to a wildcat-themed one. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech is spying on them via one of his Zachbots. Zach plots to find a wild cat that would make a good symbol for his new Spybots, which turns out to be a black jaguar. He takes his jet down to the lowland tropical rainforests of Central America and dispatches his Zachbots. Wild Kratts kid Nina finds out, and she calls the Wild Kratts. The Kratt brothers finalize on a jaguar-themed adventure. Jimmy lands the Tortuga in Central America after Martin tricked him into taking them there. Knowing that jaguars are very difficult to find, the Kratt brothers, Aviva, and Nina decide to search for jaguar prey. Not long after, they find one, and afterwards, they follow it to the river bank and see it swim to the other side. To catch up, Martin, with the press of a button, unveils a water raft. However, he forgot the paddles Once Martin pushed the raft to the other side of the river, the jaguar looked as if she was going to pounce on the raft , only for her to jump back into the water near the raft where the others see her attacking a caiman. Aviva was amazed, but wasn't able to see them anymore. Nina asked Martin if the jaguar always wins, Martin replies that they win most of the time, and Chris adds that they never know. Nina then sees the jaguar drag the caiman out of the water, Chris states that this was a never before seen moment and Martin thinks that it happens every day somewhere down here, though Chris never saw it. Martin states that he didn't either and you rarely see the jaguar hunt, even though they hunt just about everything in the forest. He shows several of the animals that the jaguar hunts as he and Chris name them: spider monkeys, tapirs, peccaries, anteaters, sloths, and armadillo. Chris concludes that they can sneek up on just about every creature they can catch. Aviva then tells them that the jaguar was sneaking away from them, so Martin continues to paddle the others towards shore. Soon, the group follow the jaguar to her den. The Kratt brothers miniaturize and enter, where they find a black jaguar kitten, which Martin names Shadow. The Kratt brothers and Shadow exit the den, but then, Zachbots arrive and take Shadow. Martin throws a pebble, distracting the Zachbot holding Shadow, which crashes into at tree. Shadow falls into Aviva's hands; however, another Zachbot seizes Aviva by her foot. The Zachbot shakes Aviva, causing her to drop Shadow into the claw arms of another Zachbot, which then releases Aviva. After returning to normal size, the Kratt brothers activate their Spider Monkey Creature Power Suits and pursue the Zachbots, but soon after, the Zachbots throw the Kratt brothers down. Aviva then gives Jaguar Discs to them. The Kratt brothers touch a jaguar and activate their Creature Power Suits. Chris immediately gets black fur, but Martin had to reactivate several times to do so. They enter Zach's jet just before it takes off. Once inside, they grab Shadow while Zach was distracted. At the end, the Kratt brothers reunite Shadow with his mother. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers still have not found a jaguar. Instead, they set up a motion-sensing camera in a cave. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" At the very end, the camera takes a picture of a jaguar. Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Nina Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Jaguar':Shadow *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (called Spider monkey):Grabsy * Spectacled Caiman (called Caiman) Live Action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Lion * Cheetah * Caracal * Cougar * Snow leopard * Ocelot * Margay * Serval * Tiger * Spider monkey * Giant anteater (called Anteater) * Three-toed sloth (called Sloth) * Six-banded armadillo (called Armadillo) Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Fishing cat * Flat-headed cat * Rust-spotted cat * Paca * Deer Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Leopard * Baird's tapir (called Tapir) * White-lipped peccary (called Peccary) Trivia *The Tortuga is capable of hovering high up near the edge of Earth's atmosphere. *The image of the snow leopard was reused from the Kratt brothers' previous PBS Kids show Zoboomafoo. *Zach has always wanted to create a growth-acceleration formula, but was apparently always to distracted by the Kratt brothers. Key Facts and Creature Moments *There are 36 different species of wildcats on the planet. *Jaguars hunt just about every rain forest animal they can sneak up on and catch. *Approximately one out of every sixteen jaguars have black fur. *A jaguar hunting a caiman. *The first emergence of a black jaguar cub from the den. Gallery Lion on Screen.png|Chris and Martin are mentioning their lion,… Cheetah on Screen.png|…their cheetah… Caracal on Screen.png|…and their caracal adventures. Spy-Bot.png|Zach Varmitech's plan for his new Spybots Too Brown.png|This cat is "too brown!" for Zach. Too Fluffy.png|And this is "too fluffy!" for him. Black Jaguar on Screen.png|This cat is the right for Zach because it's black! Ocelot.png|An ocelot is shown on the large screen. Margay.png|A margay is shown on the large screen. Jimmy on Screen.png|On the large screen it is visible that Jimmy is relaxing inside the Tortuga's cockpit. Nina's Creature Pod.png|Nina is calling the Wild Kratts with her Creature Pod because she has just spotted Zach inside the rainforest. Serval.png|Chris and Martin are now agreed about a jaguar adventure. Tiger.png|A tiger is shown on the large screen. Martin Whispering to Jimmy.png|Martin is whispering to Jimmy that his joystick has fallen into the South American rainforest. Little too Dramatic, Bro.png|Jimmy has just landed ruggedly. Aviva hugging Nina.png|Aviva is hugging Nina. Nina High Fiving Martin.png|Nina is High Fiving Martin. Jaguar on Creature Pod.png|Martin is showing that jaguars are hidden well in the forest. Nina.png|Nina replied to the jaguar prey info the Wild Kratts duo are talking about. Jaguar in the Bushes.png|The Wild Kratts aren't noticing the hidden jaguar inside the bushes which is watching them. Jaguar Hears Spider Monkey Calls.png|The jaguar is hearing spider monkey calls. Martin slipping in Mud.png|Martin is slipping off a mud-covered natural embankment,… Chris, Aviva and Nina Watch as Martin is slipping.png|…going with Chris, Nina and Aviva. Martin touches Beams of Light.png|Martin is touching beams of light. Chris behind Martin.png|Chris is behind Martin. Aviva, Nina, and Bros in Bush.png|Chris, Martin, Aviva and Nina are hidden behind a bush. Virtually Invisible.png|virtually invisible Chris wants to Build a Raft!.png|Chris wants to build a raft. Martin the Boat Engine.png|Martin is pushing the Wild Kratts' rubber boat through the river as boat engine. Martin Awkwardly Says Thanks.png|Chris and Martin have just miniaturized and Martin is awkwardly saying "Thanks!". Shadow Revealed.png|The shadow is the black jaguar baby! Bros and Shadow.png|Martin is naming the baby Shadow now. Aviva and Nina like Awww.png|Aviva is saying that Shadow is sweet. Chris Hanging on to Zachbot.png|Chris is hanging down from a Zachbot that has just taken Shadow. Aviva, Shadow, Nina, and Mini Bros.png|Aviva is holding Shadow,… Zachbot Carrying Aviva and Shadow.png|…but another Zachbot is grabbing Aviva at her leg. 'Spider Monkey Powers!'.png|Chris and Martin can activate Spider Monkey Power now! Zachbots Grab Spider Monkey Bros.png|But two Zachbots are grabbing the Kratt brothers too (Chris at his legs and Martin at his hand). Martin with Orange Jaguar Suit and Chris with Black.png|Chris has just got black Jaguar Power instantly, but Martin has just got only normal Jaguar Power. 5 Percent Chance.png|Aviva is telling that only one of 16 jaguars is a black one. So the probability is ¹/₁₆ or 6,25%≈6%. Others waiting for Martin to Reactatvite.png|Martin has to reactivate before getting black Jaguar Power. Jaguar Bros.png|Chris and Martin in Jaguar Power are going to Zach's airplane. Jaguar Bros Sneaking around.png|Chris and Martin are perfectly hidden inside Zach's plane so they can sneak around. Chris Attempting to Grab Shadow.png|Chris is attemting to grab Shadow. Simultaneously, Zach is finding out that a jaguar baby needs two years to get an adult – but Zach's Spybot Event starts in two hours! Bros Replace Shadow with Plush Bunny.png|Chris and Martin are replacing Shadow by a black plush bunny. Shadow and Mom.png|Shadow is reunited with his mother. Wk1384.png|Yeah! Mission complete! 015.jpg|Part of Martin Kratt's storyboard sketches showing the scene where Chris and Martin in black Jaguar Power are inside Zach's plane. Motions are showed as red arrows. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes on home video Category:Season Two Episodes